You made me this way
by Masuta's.wifey
Summary: The manipulative Ayano Aishi will do anything to have her senpai. Even seduce Budo Masuta in order to get closer to her Senpai and get rid of the leader of the female delinquents, Osoro Shidesu. Ayano's next rival. But what happens when Budo starts to develop feelings for Ayano? And what if everything Ayano believed in was all a lie? A Budo x Ayano fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys and girls Sorry I have been dead for a long time. To make it up I am editing all the chapters and will continue making more as soon as possible.**

A new week had started at Akademi High and Ayano Aishi walked to school normally… just like everyone else. But of course she wasn't normal. She just wasn't really showing it. The previous week Ayano had eliminated Rana-sensei before she even had the chance to take away her precious senpai. Ayano even made sure Rana's death was slow and painful.

 _Flashback…_

 _Last Friday Rana-Sensei told Taro-senpai to meet her in her classroom for "private tutoring." However, Ayano had a bug on Taro and had heard their conversation. Ayano saw Taro walk into Rana's class and her thoughts started to fog with ways to kill Rana-Sensei. Ayano calmly walked in after Taro, however, Rana-Sensei was not patient and had her senpai pinned on her desk. Her chest more exposed than she normally would show to seduce the boys in her classroom._

" _Rana-sensei what are you doing?" Ayano said sweetly, Senpai looked at sensei in fear._

' _I'll make sure this bitch suffers!'_

" _Nothing! Nothing at all! Taro-kun you can leave for now, we can continue our little discussion later." Rana-Sensei said as she quickly got off of Taro, she couldn't afford getting caught and having her reputation ruined._

" _Yes...Sensei." Taro-senpai quickly walked out of the classroom and headed home without batting an eye to Ayano. Ayano glared at Rana but flustered as Taro-senpai grazed her arm as he left. However, Ayano kept staring at Rana-sensei with her deathly glare. But instead of feeling scared, Rana felt irritated and somewhat threatened that someone gotten between her and Taro Yamada._

 _But Ayano wasn't done with her. No, she came back later that night just as Rana-sensei was about to go home. Rana was finishing her last cigarette in her pack. She seemed really irritated. "That fuckin' bitch, had to get in the way and I was in the mood too." Rana mumbled as she inhaled a quick puff and walked up to the window. Ayano quietly sneaked into the classroom and looked at the tranquilizer in her hand. Ayano studied Biology long enough to know exactly what to do with the tranquilizer in her hand._

 _Ayano quickly stabbed Rana-Sensei and held her up as she collapsed on the floor. Luckily Ayano remembered to bring the Cello case, she quickly stuffed Rana in there and headed home._

 _In her basement Ayano tied down Rana to a chair. She made sire her leg and hands were secured. A few moments later Rana woke and and saw Ayano fiddling with a sharpened knife._

" _Aishi what are you doing?! Release me at once!"Rana ordered._

" _Hehe, Silly Sensei, did you think I wouldn't find out what you were trying to do with my Sempai? " Ayano said as she stabbed Rana in her thigh. Rana let out a cry in pain. "I've worked hard to get Senpai to notice me but every time I get close enough another bitch comes along and tries to take him from me!" Yan-chan said as she stabbed Rana-sensei right through her right breast. Rana-sensei let out a painful scream. She stared at Ayano in horror, all she wanted was Taro to love her. She knew that their age difference would not help her in any situation but still… Unable to process what was happening Rana began screaming hysterically,_

" _LET ME GO YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"_

 _Her screams only annoyed Ayano and calmly walked up to her and cut open her shirt exposing her braless breast. Without hesistation Ayano sliced off both her oversized tits off. Rana eyes widen in fear and her mouth opened, unable to make a sound. Ayano took this oppertunity to shove her worthless tits in Rana-sensei's mouth. She thrusted them deep into her mouth until she began to choke. But Rana couldn't comprehend the horror she was in, the pain was unbearable, blood squrted out of her in a place she never thought would be her downfall. But she was unable to do anything to save herself. It amused Yan-chan very much as she proceeded to stab Rana-sensei over and over again with her favorite knife. The more Rana cried, the more Yandere-chan would laugh._

…

 _Long after Rana stopped breathing Ayano stopped, she had calmed down and went back to being Ayano Aishi. A quiet girl that kept to herself. Ayano stood up and looked at her Sensei who was stilled tied up, but her had hung as she surrendered to death. Her worthless body now could do nothing to her beloved Senpai. But right before Rana died she stopped struggling and told Ayano_

" _You're a fucking monster. He will never love a monster like you." But Ayano didn't care, Taro-senpai will love her. He doesn't have a choice..._

 _Flashback ends._

As Ayano walked through the school gates, she saw her Senpai walking in front of her alone sadly reading a book. That annoying Osana was no longer by his side anymore. Ayano remember killing her a few weeks back. Ayano hated it that Osana was with him every second in school and even walked home with him. She had to die. Compared to all her victims she was the easiest to kill. He tsundere personality didn't save her from being stabbed in the head with a katana as she was walking back from her Senpai's home. She had to stop her before she overstepped her boundaries.

"Soon it will only be me bySenpai's side for all eternity." Ayano whispered as she hugged herself. Ayano then cradled her face with the palm of her hands as she saw Senpai opening his locker. His black soft hair, his pearly white teeth, the way his eyelashes fanned him every time he blinked… only Senpai could ever make her happy and quench the thirst she had for his body. Her body trembled as she thought of the nights they would spend together for the rest of their lives. Only Taro-senpai. But what Ayano loved most about Taro was the blood that ran through his body.

But at that same time Ayano felt someone's eyes watching her, so Ayano quickly turned to that person. Her eyes landed on Osoro Shidesu. The leader of the female delinquents at Akademi High. She was leaning on the wall of the entrance of the school and spat to the ground. Her eyes were fulled of hate, a hate that Ayano was familiar with. She didn't say anything when she was caught staring at Ayano, she just stood up and left quietly. Ayano watched as Osoro disappeared to the back of the school unaware that she was about to walk into someone as she tried to follow Taro-Senpai.. As they did Ayano tripped and fell on top of the person.

Ayano got up quickly and bowed, "I'm sorry". She wanted to maintain her image as a quiet and shy girl, if she could. She had bumped into to the martial arts leader, Budo Masuta. Ayano noticed that he had charcoal eyes just like hers. But their eyes could not be compared as his eyes shined bright with life and hope, something that Ayano had never had. Her eyes were dull and appeared gray to the people around her.

Budo was stunned to see a small framed girl push him down.

"I-it's alright." He said as Ayano offered her hand to him, Budo didn't expect Ayano to actually pick him up that easily but she did, Ayano pulled him up without breaking a sweat.

Ayano was not aware that she had shown her capable strength, she was looking for her senpai. She thought that maybe senpai was worried and lonely, but she found him heading slowly toward the water fountain. "Maybe he didn't see me," Ayano thought.

"Thank you." Ayano walked passed him wanting to keep Taro-senpai in her sight.

Budo's eyes followed Ayano's figure until he could no longer see her as she went into the courtyard of the school. He felt the hand that had touched her, her small hand left a warm feeling behind. He felt something ran through him the moment he touched her but brushed it away and didn't think much of it. However, he could see the potential in people and he saw great potential in that specific underclassman. A great addition to his martial arts club.

After the morning bell rang, the students headed to their first class. Senpai was one of the first to head up to class. "Senpai…" Ayano mummbled to herself as she blushed. Just by looking at Senpai made her body hot.

Just as the last person left Ayano felt someone coming, she turned around only to be pinned against the tree by Osoro Shidesu.

"You got a lot of nerve stalking an upperclassman." Osoro said as she lifted Ayano's chin. Yet Osoro's pressure pushed Ayano deeper into the tree. Ayano could feel the bark of the tree thrust into her skin. She was about to snap when she realized that she wasn't alone. The other female delinquents were there as well pretending not to notice them. If she took them all at once she might accidentlly snap and kill more than just the delinquents. And the fact that Osoro was stronger than Ayano didn't help.

When Ayano didn't say anything back Osoro thought she was too terrified to talk. But soon a teacher walked in to make sure all the students were in class.

"Just… just stay away from that Senpai if you know what's best for you." Osoro said softly as she let go of Ayano. She did not want the teacher finding out she was skipping again. As she left Ayano stood there trying to calm herself before she killed someone. Osoro Shidesu was her new rival for the week and she really wanted to make this one suffer as well.

"She wants to get between me and my senpa.." Ayano's whole head began to twitch.

"Senpai is MINE! And nobody will come between us." Ayano punched the tree she was just pinned on and left a deep hole forever carved in that tree. Ayano giggled to herself to calm down and quickly wiped herself off before heading to her class.

Ayano was thinking of the endless ways to torture Osoro Shidesu, how dare she tll her what to do.

'If mama was around she would have told me to kill her on the spot.'

However, Ayano was unaware that a certain martian artist had seen her punch the tree as he was walking to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ayano sat alone quietly reading in class as other students chatted amongst themselves, waiting for Rana-sensei. Ayano's eyes never seemed interested no matter what she was doing. Except when she was looking at senpai but no one knew that. She had no need to express her emotions to anybody except for senpai. She wanted senpai to notice her feelings and she will stop at nothing to get him to.

Although Ayano had secluded herself from her classmates and and social activities, her classmates never seemed to hate her. They all must have thought that it was probably just the way she was raised. Her grades proved Ayano to be an exceptional student so they never once thought of her as a delinquent. It was rumored in her class that whenever they saw her smile it meant good luck for them. Since someone had seen her smile one day and had good luck for the rest of the week. Eventually that was all it took to earn their trust. Her smiles let out a sense of mystery and Ayano never did anything that would be considered rude. She would either smile or wave back whenever someone greeted her. Except no one ever noticed that even her smiles were fake. It all part of her act to earn their trust so that no one would ever suspect Ayano to be a murderer even if she had left evidence around by mistake.

But deep within Ayano, she was broken. She couldn't feel anything at all except love and rage. As a child her beloved mother taught Ayano how to be a monster to protect her true love whenever he appeared. Or she, her mother did not judge. She also taught Ayano what true pain felt like. But she never showed Ayano never knew how to feel. But her mother's lessons were not misplaced, no Ayano soon became immune to the pain. That day her mother couldn't have been more proud. This little ability came in handy when some of Ayano's victims tried to fight against their fate. But with the disappearance of her beloved mother and father, Ayano distrusted everyone. Humans were always too quick betrayed one another, and for Ayano it was so much fun to would make sure to protect senpai from ever being betrayed too once she married him and have a nice wonderful family with him. He taught her how to feel love, whenever senpai was around the world seemed like a better place.

As everyone started to wonder why their sensei wasn't here, Ayano was thinking about senpai. Last night she came in though senpai's window and watched him sleep. Taro-senpai was so beautiful when he slepted and when the moonlight hit him, the features of senpai's face glowed. She even saw that senpai had a boner, "he must be thinking of me." Ayano said...

She wanted to touch senpai... She wanted to kiss senpai.. She wanted to make love to senpai... But just as soon as she was about to, senpai's little sister walked in. She saw her brother sleeping and the open window. The night breeze snuck in making her brother shiver. Sd so she closed it for him, unaware that anyone could have been in his room. When she left Ayano tried to go back in but the window was locked.

"Stupid bitch, separating senpai from me. Oh well, until next time my love." Ayano kissed senpai's window and with her hot breath made a heart with her and senpai's initials in it. "NO ONE will ever come between us. NO ONE AHAHAHAAA!'' Ayano left go of his window and fell. When Ayano got up she had dislocated her arm but quickly popped it back into place and walked home.

The lunch bell rang and some of the students sat together with their friends. Others went out to see what they could find out about Rana-sensei. Ayano remembered burying Rana-sensei's body in the school garden deep enough so that if any police dog would to sniff her out they would have to dig deep enough and by then the officers would just think that the stupid dog was just playing around. Ayano left the classroom and went to the rooftop. It was the perfect place to watch senpai. As Ayano stood on the rooftop far from everyone else and Midori Gurinu, she saw senpai eating his bento. It only had sausage octopuses, egg rolls and rice. Ayano was annoyed, how could she that for her senpai? But Ayano smiled,soon senpai will be eating her bentos made with love everyday. Senpai picked up an egg roll and munched on it. A few crumbs refused to leave his face, how she wished to go down there and lick those stubborn crumbs off his perfect face. Just as Ayano was about to take pictures of senpai, someone tapped her shoulder. She quickly put her phone away and turned to the person who disturbed her moment of happiness. Budo Masuta. Ayano couldn't understand how he stuck up behind her without her noticing.

"Can I help you?" Ayano asked monotonously.

"I'm sorry to have disturb you Aishi-san, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Hai" Ayano smiled.

For a moment Budo felt his face getting hot,"Please join the martial arts club, our club could use someone with your skills." Budo bowed, his headband moved swiftly in the wind.

"I'm sorr…" Ayano began but Budo cut her off.

"a-and martial arts is also beneficial for its members. It advances your defensive skills."

Ayano thought for a moment . If she took martial arts lessons for at least a week, she could easily out strengthen Osoro and make her death slow and painful.

"hehe."

Budo looked up to see a composed Aishi-san, unaware the monster that was just there. The wind blew again blowing Ayano's black hair, her charcoal eyes glisten in the sunlight as she looked at Budo. His eyes widen and his heart began beating against his chest. He had never seen a girl with such a mysterious beauty.

"I would _love_ to join your club Masuta-senpai. But I may not be very good though, I have no experience in martial arts." Ayano lied, her mother did train her to something close to martial arts.

"Don't worry about it, I will teach you everything I know." Budo smiled as he pointed his thumb to his chest.

"Then please take care of me from now on." Ayano said with a dead voice but she smiled and extended her hand. Budo shook her hand, it was small compared to his hand. He realized that her hand was also cold. "Club begins at 5:30 so don't be late, see you." As Budo walked back inside, Ayano waved him off. But the moment he was out of sight Ayano spat on the floor, she hated calling someone else her senpai. Ayano looked back at senpai, he had finished eating and was staring the cherry blossom trees. Even the rose petals loved him as they danced around senpai's body. Just looking at senpai made Ayano's body hot. Her knees gave in as she began thinking of all the things she would do to her senpai once she married him. Soon the bell rang signaling everyone to head back to class, Ayano stayed until she could no longer see senpai. But just as Ayano was about to leave she felt someone watching her. Below Ayano on the ground was Osoro-san. She had moved her little group closer to senpai. She had to put an end to this before she got any closer to senpai. Hopefully Masata-senpai would be useful and teach her just enough to whoop Osoro's ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the last bell rang, students gathered their belongings and headed home. Kokona and Saki stayed awhile, trying to convince Ayano to join the cooking club. Ever since Ayano somehow managed to clear her father's debt, Kokona wanted to be friends with Ayano. She wanted to return her kindness by being there for Ayano whenever she needed help.

Even long after they had already settled on the payment: Kokona had to give up on Taro-senpai. Kokona was forever grateful to Ayano for saving her and her father's life, so giving up on Taro-senpai was the least she could do. But with the condition that she would forever take good care of Taro-senpai. Ayano agreed and thanked her for her cooperation.

Kokona laughed remembering that day. Ayano was a bit weird but she was a very nice girl.

"Aishi-chan, ano... won't you join the cooking? I'm sure Aishi-chan will really love it." Ayano looked at Kokona's desperate face, it made her feel satisfied somehow.

"Gomenei, I recently joined the martial arts club". Ayano said as she got up from her seat.

"Oh." Kokona was a bit disappointed. "I guess I should have asked you sooner. Well good luck then." Kokona waved as Ayano left. Saki could see the disappointment on her best friend's face.

"you know you still ask her to eat lunch with us." Saki said as she patted Kokona's soft purple hair. She loved Kokona dearly, she was too innocent and pure. But she hated it when guys would make fun of her chest size.

Saki was also grateful of Ayano's help. Because of her, her best friend was saved and Kokona had become more open to her about her problems.

"Make some of your yummy onigirls she's sure to love them."

Both girls laughed as they headed to the cooking club.

Ayano didn't exactly go to the martial arts club just yet. She had two hours to kill and she would use every second to watch senpai. Everyday senpai would stay after school and would just sit outside next to the fountain. Sometimes his friends would come and talk to him. She had made sure that Taro-senpai had absolutely no female friends.

Ayano stayed silently behind a tree watching senpai chatting with his friends. Even from such a distance she could still hear their conversation.

"Taro-kun how come you don't have a girlfriend yet? It's weird since most of the girls at this school are after you. I think even a teacher was too."

"Don't be silly." Taro nudged. "And besides not a lot of girls talk to me for some reason."

Taro-senpai seemed a bit embarrassed to share this information and blushed. His friends whispered to each other and nodded. But Ayano wasn't paying attention to them. Her face turned pink too, she had never seen senpai's embarrassed face before. And she wanted to be the first to see _all_ of Senpai's expressions.

"Come on, what about Osana wasn't she your childhood friend or something?"

"I haven't seen her for a while and she doesn't pick up her phone or ever answer her door. I think she may have moved back with her parents and forgot to tell me." Senpai said as he scratched his head, he looked worried.

"But if a girl ever confessed to me, I'll give her a chance." Senpai and his friends laughed at that.

" _Senpai_ …" Ayano whispered.

Before she realized it she had spent over two hours watching senpai talk about his love life. But Ayano didn't care, she would spend the rest of her life listening to whatever senpai had to say and never get bored. But Ayano was determined to get rid of Osoro, so she left and ran towards the martial arts club.

From the school's rooftop, Osoro had been watching Ayano since the moment she walked into the school's courtyard. She gritted her teeth in anger and squeezed the railing she been leaning on. Her strength in her hands alone bended the railing. "Osoro-san?" one of her followers came up to the rooftop looking for her. She looked down and saw Ayano as she was leaving. Delinquent-chan felt sorry for her leader. Only she knew what Osoro felt in her heart.

In the martial arts club, Budo was getting everything getting ready for their daily club activities. Every now and then Budo would peak out into the hallway and scan for Aishi-san but she was nowhere in sight. Dejectedly Budo went back inside to get a new gi out for Ayano. At that moment he heard the sliding door open. Her charcoal eyes scanned the room before meeting his eyes.

"Aishi-san, glad you could make it." Budo said as he smiled

"Thank you again for inviting me to join your club." Ayano bowed at Budo. It was one of her little acts to show that she was respectful. Budo chuckled "Absolutely, I know you will do great things as a martial artist. I believe in that." He said as he scratched the back of his head. He felt a bit embarrassed saying something cheesy as that.

Ayano felt a strong pain in her heart. But she stood still, she didn't want nobody to notice any weakness from her.

As the pain went away all she could think of was 'what the hell was that?'

"here's your gi and club's headband. You can wear it during school to also show off your club's pride." Budo really did love his club.

Budo handed her the uniform and showed her the two changing stalls that were placed on the opposite side of the room.

In the stall Ayano slowly took off her skirt and folded it neatly to hide her knife. She couldn't risk it falling on her while the whole martial arts club was there. She then took off her black stocking and her school shoes. But as Ayano took off her shirt she looked into the mirror that was in there with her. It could see all of her deformities. The person she saw in the mirror was laughing at her, and she couldn't do nothing about it. She was someone she couldn't kill.

"shut up." _Ahahaha_

"shut up…" _AHAHAAA 'You can't stop me.'_

Ayano quickly put her gi on and left the stall. She had composed herself before coming out. But Ayano realised as she tried putting the headband on her hands were trembling.

'pull yourself together.' Ayano tried again but she still couldn't do it.

"son of bitch, stay on."

Budo noticed that Ayano was struggling and offered his hand to her. She looked up at him and gave him the headband.

"It's hard at first but you'll get the hang of it soon." Just as Budo pulled the headband into place, his eyes trailed down to the back Ayano's neck. Her ivory skin complemented the darkness of her hair. His eyesight became impaired and his mouth was slowly inching closer to Ayano's neck. The light in his was gone and his mind was blank, all he wanted was _her._ He could taste her warmth in his mouth. And yet she had a sense of coldness in her that made him want her even more. Budo was about to caress her when Ayano turned around.

"Masuta-senpai?"

The light in Budo's eyes returned again as he quickly snapped out of it. 'What the hell was I doing?'

At that moment Sho Kunin, a second year,walked in.

"Hey is this the new girl you were talking, Masuta-senpai?" Kunin asked as he put his gym bag down. Budo cleared his throat. "yeah her name is Ayano Aishi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sho Kunin, if Budo-senpai ever gives you any trouble come talk to me and I'll kick his ass for you." he smiled as Budo spat raspberries to him. Kunin was always looking for a reason to fight Budo. He really wanted to see how strong his club leader actually was.

Soon first years Shima Shita and Juku Ren came in. "we're here. Ren said as he started taking his school jacket off. Shita gasped as she saw Ayano.

"you're Aishi-senpai right?."

"Yes. Its me." Ayano smiled at her.

"You're even prettier than I thought. It's good to have another girl in the club. I hope we can get along!"

Ayano saw her facing turning pink from trying to say too much. But even though she was catching her breathe she still smiled. "I apologize in advance, she gets too hyper about everything. Please don't get offended if she does something weird." Ren said as he flicked Shita on her cheek. "itai!" Shita's eyes became watery as she caressed her hurt cheek.

"It's quite alright. It's healthy to be happy and chipper."

Shita looked at Ayano with admiration "waa! Senpai is so nice." Shita was about to hug her when the sliding door opened. She stopped herself to see who it was. Ayano sighed in relief. She did not want to know what she would have done if that girl had hugged her.

Mina Rai had walked in. Her brown eyes met Ayano's black ones. She was rumored to be the second strongest club member amongst the second years. Rai carefully examined Ayano up and down. When she was finally satisfied she smiled at her."Nice to meet you, I'm Mina Rai. Let's get along nicely." Ayano could see past Rai's fake smile. She wanted to see if Ayano was any competition. But Ayano didn't give a shit. She smiled back coldly _._ "Im Ayano Aishi, please take care of me from now on."...

They started their practice with high kicks as Budo yelled out inspirational quotes,

" _Do not pray for an easy life. Pray for the strength to endure a difficult one!"_

All the while Budo was mesmerized with Ayano's perfect high kick. Her eyes showed her desperation and determination to overcome whatever problem she was going through. He felt… admiration for her. He'd never seen a girl make that move seem so powerful and elegant at the same time.

..."If it only had been just that, so would I be doing all this...for _her?_ "...

Mina looked at Budo. He was staring too long at Ayano. 'God Budo just because she has a good kick doesn't mean anything. I will make you realise who's the person you should be looking at Masuta-senpai.' Rai looked at Ayano from the corner of her eye. At that moment her eyes widen. Although Ayano's face showed no emotion, her eyes had the intent to kill. 'something's not right with her.'

Before they knew it practice was over. The sun had gone down much earlier that November afternoon. "Goodbye everyone, nice practice." Budo said as his tired members left. They were always too tired to say goodbye to one another. Except for Ayano. She looked perfectly fine. "Are you not tired from practice today?"

"No. Should I be?" Ayano asked monotonously as she finished putting on her school shoes. Budo laughed. The club members would always complain to him that he pushed them too hard. "No it's nothing. Be safe going home now. I still have to stay and clean up." Budo said he was putting away some boxes on the shelves. Ayano walked passed him with a blank expression. "Thank you for your training Budo-senpai. Be safe on your way home too." She said before she left.

"Thank you Aishi-" Budo looked back but she was already gone. "san?"

Ayano speed walked out of the school. She had hoped that she could catch up with senpai since he usually goes home at this hour.

But most of the students had already gone home. Including senpai. Dejected Ayano was walk out of the school she heard footsteps coming from the side of the school. Osoro and her followers had been waiting for her.

"Fuck." Ayano said under her breathe. At least no one else was around.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Osoro clenched her fists in anger.

"You will never get between me and my senpai. Even if your bitches were to jump me. I will always find a way back to senpai." Osoro was startled to hear the quiet sweet Ayano say something like this.

"You know I pity you." Ayano began walking closer to Osoro. "Taking out your hate and sadness onto other people, just because your parents didn't care about you. Because they left you to rot in the streets."

Osoro furrowed her eyebrows. Delinquent chan covered her mouth. "How do you know that?" Osoro asked, her face unchanged.

"I have my sources. Honestly I really do pity you." Ayano's face darkened as she giggled.

"That's enough, we won't allow you to speak to our leader like that. Osoro can kick your ass right now." one of the delinquents said as she readied her bat. Osoro's bangs covered her face from showing any emotions she had on her face. "Do it. Just remember no hospital." Osoro quietly disappeared behind the school, delinquent-chan tailing her from behind. She gave Ayano a worried look. She probably didn't want her delinquents to get in trouble because of her.

As soon as Osoro left the delinquents looked at one another. "you know Osoro has become soft. I think we need to remind her what we really are." They nodded their heads together.

But Ayano stared at them blankly waiting for them to move.

"Get this little bitch." A girl with a red streak of hair said. Two girls went at Ayano while two others guarded the gate and the last three went inside the school to keep an eye out for any teachers. One girl swung at Ayano's head with a crowbar. But Ayano easily dodged it. The delinquent's movements were slow but she could tell that she could hit hard. The other one wasn't as strong as her partner but she was quicker. She tried punching Ayano but Ayano grabbed her arm and threw her backwards to the wall of the school with all her might. As the girl fell to the ground everyone could see the hole that she had made when her head impacted the wall. Ayano was sure the girl was dead. Ayano's face remained expressionless as the delinquents at the gate became aware of what just happened. They rushed to help their fellow delinquent.

"You're so going to regret that." The three girls jumped Ayano together. She could dodge and hit them back but they soon began to overpower Ayano and she fell to the ground. The delinquents didn't give her a chance to get back up so they started kicking her. But instead of feeling any pain Ayano felt annoyed and snapped. She bit deep into one of their legs, earning a scream as she broke her leg in two. Ayano's mouth was filled with the blood.

"Ahh!" The delinquent's scream send chills down her partner's spine. Ayano punched the delinquent's knees back bending them backwards. The delinquents watched in horror as they saw their friend fall the ground, but Ayano wasn't done yet. She pulled the girl by her hair looked into her eyes. The delinquent was too scared to say anything.

Ayano licked the blood she had on her lips and swallowed it. The girl screamed for her friends to help her but they stood there in fear. Ayano proceeded and twisted her neck backwards and threw the lifeless body on the ground. The two delinquents were horrified. "monster!" One of the delinquents yelled and ran out of the school. "Baka! Where are you going?" But the delinquent showed no sign of coming back any time soon. Ayano was no longer there but yandere-chan. Her laugh quickly bought the delinquents from inside the school out. Ayano was laughing hysterically. The delinquents saw two of their friends on the ground next to the entrance of the school. One of them had her neck twisted backwards and the other's head was cracked open. They looked back at Ayano and drew their knives. The last four tackled her slicing her arms, legs and parts of her stomach. Ayano was about to grab her own knife when...

"Aishi-san.!" Budo saw that Ayano was getting jumped by the some of the female delinquents,but he didn't realized that they were stabbing her. Ayano quickly returned to normal. She couldn't risk having someone with the heroic personality see what she had done and report her to the police. But she didn't know what else to do. She was losing too much blood.

Ayano's vision began to blur when Budo dropped kicked one of the delinquents right in front of her. The other delinquents backed off.

"we can't have him snitching, we'll get in trouble." one of them said.

"But what about…"

"What about those two? They were too weak anyway."

Budo heard Ayano get up from behind him. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Budo asked, concerned for Ayano. "Only cowards jump together on a defenseless person. And its unforgivable!" Budo was infuriated but the delinquents came at him. He no longer cared of they were girls. He tackled them all at once. Ayano was regaining her vision when she saw a delinquent readying her knife to stab Budo in the back.

"Like hell I'm cleaning up an extra body." Budo noticed the girl behind him readying her knife but the others didn't give him enough time to defend himself.

"Fuck." But a shadow appeared above him. In the moonlight Budo could see Ayano, her lifeless charcoal eyes opened slowly as she performed a perfect drop kick to the delinquent's jaw knocking her out cold. Budo looked back at Ayano and realized she had blood oozing out her already bloodied body.

"I have to act quickly or she'll die."

The three remaining delinquents were in shock. They had never seen someone like Ayano before. Relentless and beyond evil. Budo felt their grip lessen and headbutted the delinquent who was in front of him. He quickly pulled Ayano's hand and pulled her up in the air. Ayano gasped taken by surprised at the sudden action but she landed safely in Budo's arms. Budo ran out of the school but the last two delinquents hadn't given up. They chased them out of the school but Budo knew this town by heart so lead them on to dead end alleyways.

When the delinquents were no longer insight Budo slowed his pace. "please put me down." He looked back at Ayano who was not too pleased to be carried bridal style. In her head Ayano was thinking 'only senpai. _ONLY SENPAI!_ '

"Are you crazy? You're still bleeding."

Ayano wasn't having this shit and pushed herself off Budo and landed perfectly fine on her feet. She began walking, she realized that Budo had brung her to her block.

"Where are you going? We need to take you to a hospital. You're still bleeding."

"I don't need to go anywhere. I can go home and bandage myself up."

"You could have died back there, at least let me help you home as a thank you for saving your life."

" _I didn't ask for your help."_

'I don't need anybody.' Those words were so familiar to Budo.

But at that moment Ayano's knees gave in. The loss of blood made her lower half weak. She wouldn't make it home in time to stop the bleeding. She looked back at Budo with a not so happy face. "My house is only three doors down. The one at the end of the street. The key is under the doormat." Budo sighed in relief and picked Ayano up. "Got it." Budo replied as he ran to her house. Ayano saw his determined face. 'Why couldn't it have been senpai.' 'Senpai should be doing this.' Ayano was slowly closing her eyes. She knew she wasn't dying. She has been through worse. But she was just so tired.

"Keep your eyes open Aishi! Don't die on me."

Ayano looked up at Budo and she could see him fighting back tears, 'stupid.'

Ayano leaned against Budo's chest. She could hear his heartbeat it was beating so fast.

Ayano looked up the street lamps but they were just blurs of yellow light. It must be from the lack of blood that made them blurry.

"Thank you." Ayano said, no one has ever gone out of their way to save someone like her.

Budo smiled warmly at her as they reached Ayano's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - I want to protect you...

As they reached Ayano's house Budo stopped at her doorstep and breathed heavily. He had ran without stopping until they had reached her home safely. Budo then looked back at the girl he held tightly in his arms and saw that she had stopped bleeding. Budo sighed in relief, 'I really thought she was going to die for a second.'

"Please put me down." Ayano said as she looked at Budo emotionlessly. She quickly wanted to get out of Budo's arms and wash herself but not because she wanted to wash the blood off of her body but Budo's scent. 'He smelled nothing close to my senpai...'

"Are you sure? Your body could still be…" Ayano really hated it when people didn't listen to her so she pushed him off of her and landed on her two feet in front of him.

"I'm fine now" she said monotonously at him but at that moment her legs gave in, the loss of blood made her lower half weak. She stumbled a bit and unconsciously grabbed Budo's sleeve.

"Ayano!" Budo yelled as he held her arms, helping her up again. When he touched her Budo's heart thumped echoing through his body. But it wasn't a little pitter patter of the heart, no it was more of a craving that he needed to satisfy.

Ayano steadied herself and kindly let go of Budo's hands. She was getting really irritated having someone other than senpai touch her. She sighed as she turned around and opened her door. Budo looked inside and instantly felt a loneliness air that was familiar to him coming from her home. The lights were off meaning that there no one was home to greet Ayano when she came.

Ayano motioned Budo to come in, she wanted to get rid of the evidence he had on his uniform. Her blood mixed with the delinquents. She didn't want his parents asking about the blood on their son's uniform and eventually finding out what had happened that night. That would be more bodies to kill, not that she minded but it would take away precious time she could have spent getting senpai to notice her.

"Where are your parents?" Budo asked, he had never been in a girl's house before or any of his friends at that.

"They're...overseas." Ayano lied.

Budo felt that she was hiding something and eyed her. For a moment his eyes began to lose their light and his vision began to blur. All he could think of was 'I want her.' 'I _need_ her _. I_ want to embrace her in a way that she would never think of escaping me...'

Ayano looked down at her overly bloodied stained body and saw that the delinquents had slashed her uniform to pieces. She could see her bra peeking out. She then looked at Budo who at the same time noticed the same thing. Budo turned around quickly hiding his flustered face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look." But Ayano didn't care. It wasn't senpai that noticed her body.

'I guess I have to wash his clothes, it's the quickest thing to do'

"Take off your clothes." Ayano said monotonously. Budo looked back at her with a surprised look on his face but then he quickly turned it a playful grin. Budo began taking off his school uniform and pulled down his shirt he had underneath, showing his bare shoulder.

"Please be gentle, after all I'm still a vir.."

"Idiot! I meant to wash your uniform!" Ayano quickly grabbed a book she had laying around and threw it at him. Knocking him down with it. Her face began to fluster 'How dare he? The only man I will give myself to is senpai!'

The book hurted more than expected leaving a mark on Budo's face but it was worth it when he saw Ayano covering her embarrassed face with her hand.

"Hahaha!" she was so cute.

Ayano looked at him as her face darkened. 'He lost it.'

"You look so different when you show your emotions." Budo smiled at her. Ayano's eyes widen, 'Me showing emotions? He must be joking I can't show any emotions at all because I am broken.'

Budo noticed the blood on his uniform as he was done laughing, although it didn't bother him he understood why she wanted to wash it. People might think that he had probably had done something to her.

"I'll wash them. In the meantime sit and wait awhile." Budo nodded, he couldn't tell her he could have washed it at home when in fact he couldn't. As Budo took off his uniform Ayano could see that he had his casual clothes underneath. She could see how defined his muscles were under his t-shirt and his nipples peeking out too. After he had given her his clothes Ayano quickly disappeared into one of the rooms.

Budo sighed as he sat on Ayano's couch. What happened at school that night was a lot to take in. But seeing Ayano fluster like that made him blush and his lower half harden. 'She's also washing my clothes just like a wife wou…' Budo sat up realizing what he just thought.

Budo' P.O.V.

What is this feeling? Everytime I think of her I want to touch her. I ruffled my hair in confusion. But there was still something bothering me, why did those delinquents jump Aisha-san? She was known to be a nice quiet girl amongst the 2nd years.

*Sigh, I have to pee. Maybe she won't mind if I use her bathroom. Her house was a single floor home so the bathroom shouldn't be that hard to find. It should be the room at the end of the hall so I walked in. But I didn't realize that the light was on as I went.

...Maybe if I hadn't opened that door and saw what I had seen, I wouldn't be like this. Or was it then that I had noticed my true feelings?

Ayano was in there, she must have taken a bath because her hair was wet. She didn't have a towel on but her back was to me, I could see scars covering up most of her back. Faded ones, recent ones. Some were so disfigured way that I could not imagine where she had gotten them from. She then looked at me, facing me. I slammed the door and waited outside. I layed my head against the door. "I-I…" I couldn't say anything. I had never seen a woman's body before. Her body was beautiful. 'Stop it.'

I didn't know how long I was standing there but I felt her jiggling the door handle. When she came out she had pink pajamas on with emotionless teddy bears. I had forgotten she was naked as I turned away from her trying to keep myself from laughing. The only face that she has made was the same face the teddy bear had.

"Here's your uniform, my washing machine is pretty fast." She handed me my folded uniform.

"Thank you." She gave me a small smile, 'Kiss her…' I shook my head, what the hell is wrong with me?

Ayano's P.O.V.

'Why won't he leave already.' I smiled at him _kindly._ "Budo thank you for rescuing me, if there's anything I can do to repay your kindness just ask." I said as I bowed. I had to say something to get him to leave. But he looked at me serious. "Why did those delinquents attacked you?"

'Fuck.' I guess I have to go with plan B.

I pretended to cried in front of him. The tears were real but they held no emotion in them. "I..I don't know why. I was really scared… and when they pulled out their knives…" Budo looked real concerned, "we have to tell a teacher."

"No." I wiped my tears away pretending to be brave. "I want to defend for myself. If I ask for help then I'll never know how to solve problems on my own. That is why I beg you Masuta-senpai, please don't tell a teacher." Budo looked at me with eyes that were yearning for something.

"You don't have to go through this alone, I'll protect you." Budo said, his face becoming a deep shade of red.

"N-no Masuta-senpai. You shouldn't."

"You said if there was anything you can do to repay me and I'm only asking you this. Let me protect you. I won't tell anyone." He looked at me his eyes meant that he was telling the truth. But I don't need anyo... Wait. If Budo was by my side I could easily kill Osoro. Her death would just seem like an accident after we beat her to a pulp. I giggled. It was too perfect.

I looked back at him and smiled. "Okay then. Please take care of me from now on. Masuta-senpai. Inside yandere-chan was laughing. 'Soon senpai we will be together.'

...

He looked at her, she had said his name. Well last name but it felt different now. He wanted her to say his name over and over again. Before he realized it his body moved on its own accord. His arms embracing her tightly. Ayano was at a lost of what to do, she did not expected this to happen.

Budo then realized what he had done and let go of her quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'll head home now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Budo grabbed his clothes and left Ayano's house. The moment when Ayano could no longer hear him she laughed uncontrollably. She now has a pawn of her very own. "Senpai will be mine."

The next day Ayano arrived to school just like always except the air was different the moment she walked in. The students chatted amongst themselves but they seemed afraid of something.

"Aishi-chan!" Ayano jumped a little at her name being called. She was concerned about what the other students knew of the events of last night. It was Kokona that had called her from behind. "Did you hear what happened?" Ayano shook her head innocently. "Some of the delinquents were found dead in front of the school. They said their bodies were badly deformed."

'Damn it, I forgot to get rid of the bodies.'

"But no one saw what happened. Not even the other delinquents." Ayano was a bit disturbed. The other delinquents could have ratted her out by down. "What are the teachers going to do now?" Ayano was a bit curious.

"I heard that some cops were coming later today to investigate all of the students and teachers."

At that moment Budo caught up to them. "Good morning Kokona-chan, Aishi-chan." Budo blushed as he remembered what had happened last night. He could still smell her flower scent on his body. "Hello Masuta-senpai, did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah it was such a shame, I wonder who could have done such a thing. Even if they were delinquents they shouldn't have had to die." Ayano remembered that Budo wasn't there when she had killed the first two delinquents. She sighed in relief, only one person would know what really happened but she was her ally.

Ayano hadn't notice that Budo was staring at her until Kokono had looked at both of them back and forth.

"Ahhh. so that's what it is." Kokono giggled. Ayano looked back at her,

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, see you in class Aishi-chan."

Kokona left Ayano and Budo behind as she whistled ahead of them. "Come on Aishi-san, I'll walk you to class." Budo said as he held out his hand. Ayano smiled and took it. 'If only he knew _what_ he was protecting.

As they walked passed through courtyard Taro-senpai saw Budo blush a little as he held Ayano's hand but went back to watching the cherry blossoms with a smile.

At lunch Budo bought Ayano to the courtyard to eat with their fellow club members. He wanted to be near her at all times just in case something happened. "The club members will be here shortly, we usually eat together."

"okay." Ayano said with a warm smile, they were sitting behind a tree that was close where senpai sat.

Budo smiled back, Ayano was more kinder than what he had imagined.

Soon Kunin came and sat next to Budo. "Hey Ayano it's good to see you! Did Budo cause you trouble yet?" Ayano giggled, "No. Not yet." She pretended to be 'normal.'

"Hey…" Budo pouted. Ayano could feel Shita's presence from behind and embraced herself for the hug that was coming. "Aishi-senpai! Hello!" Ayano pretended to fall down as Shita jumped her from behind. Both girls laughed together. Ren sat down next to the two girls. "Hello Aishi-senpai. Shita get off of her!" Shita unwilling let Ayano go but she sat next to her anyway.

"Where's Rai?" Shita asked.

"She won't be coming today, she wants to study for the next test coming up." Kunin said as he began opening his bento and stuffing his face.

Soon everyone began unpacking theirs.

"Poor Budo, Rai-chan couldn't make your bento today." Shita said as she ate an egg roll.

Budo couldn't cook at all and ever since they could remember Mina had made his bentos for him.

"I'll go buy some sweet bread, I'll be right back." Budo said as he got up but Ayano held the back of his uniform before he could leave.

Osoro was watching them from the rooftop and she could not afford to make a scene with the leader of the female delinquents while senpai was so close to her. "You can have some of mine, I always make too much anyways." Ayano smiled earning the respect of her fellow club members.

'How romantic!' Shita thought to herself as tears flowed down her face.

'I will always respect you Aishi-senpai', Ren said as he ate one of Shita's octopus sausage. Budo stopped and looked down at her, his heart began hammering so hard on his chest that he thought the whole school could hear. Kunin just watched them.

"But I only have one pair of chopsticks so I guess I have feed it to you." Ayano said emotionlessly, she did not like the fact that she was feeding someone else instead of Taro-senpai. Budo opened his mouth happily as puppy would when it has earned treat, the other club members watched as Ayano picked up an egg roll. But the moment was ruined when Taro-senpai walked in on them. Ayano was frozen in place as Taro-senpai held out his hand. He put his finger on his mouth to signal the others to be quiet. Budo was unaware of what was happening as Taro gave his the eggroll. When Budo opened his eyes he could see Taro smiling at him. At that moment his face darkened. The other club members could not hold in their laugh in longer and began laughing in front of Budo. All the while Ayano stood still. 'Senpai is right in front of me! He's…touching my chopsticks!' Budo swallowed then yelled at Taro, it was a special moment that will probably not happen again.

"Taro what the hell were you doing?!"

"Haha, what do you mean, as your best friend there's no harm in feeding you, unless you were expecting something from this poor girl." Taro said as he touch Ayano's shoulders. Her face became flustered. Although no one else noticed it Budo twitched a little as Taro touched Ayano so carelessly.

"I wasn't. Besides Aishi-san was just sharing right?"

"O-of course" Ayano nodded, she tried really hard to not stutter in front of senpai.

"Aishi-chan? What a cute name." Taro-senpai said as he smiled as her. At that moment the schoolbell rang. "Alright, I leave you guys for now. It was nice meeting you Aishi-chan!" Taro-senpai said as he went back to class. As everyone else got up and waved each other off, Ayano was fill with content. For the first time since the opening ceremony, senpai had noticed her. She quietly walked back to class holding the chopsticks close to her heart. She was going to put them in her shine she had full of things that Taro-senpai has touched.

"Hey Aishi-san." Budo called out to Ayano but she paid him no attention.

Her mind was on senpai and she quietly said his name. " _Taro-senpai_. "

Budo had heard it and his pupils had shrunk.

" _Aishi-san?_ "

On the rooftop Osoro kept watched of Ayano, she felt rage when Budo looked happy to have Ayano feed him and even worse when Ayano became flustered near that weakling,Taro-senpai.

"Osoro-san, could it be true that she was really the one who killed half of our friends?" Delinquent-chan asked as she took a bite of her sweet bread.

"Of course not. A small framed girl with small delicate hands like hers could never snap a neck so easily." Osoro looked at her own hand it was way bigger that most girls, even Ayano's hand could easily fit in her's. "I will punish those other delinquents for lying to me, they just wanted to take Ayano away from me."

After school as everyone was doing their regular warm ups, Budo had forgotten to say his usual inspirational quotes. Rai watched him but she couldn't see his eyes. His bangs were hiding them from her. "Poor Budo, he looks so disappointed." Shita said as she wiped away tear with her napkin dramatically.

"What happened?" Rai was worried for Budo, she has had a crush on him every since the opening ceremony and it tore her apart whenever she saw Budo upset.

"Aishi-chan was about to feed him when Taro-senpai came in and fed him instead." Kunin said with a smile. 'It serves him right.'

Rai was at a loss of what to say, she would try to feed Budo before but he would always say it was too embarrassing for him to have her feed him. And now he was disappointed that Ayano couldn't do it?

Rai was filled with rage.

At sparing time Ayano had to go against Rai. By then Budo had pulled himself together and was at the middle of the mat.

"Ready, go!" Budo quickly got off and watched as the two girls began to fight. Rai had lost all of her temper on the mat. She swung her right leg with all her might wanting to hurt Ayano's dull face.

Ayano's P.O.V.

This girl was too slow. I was able to block her kick with my arms crossed. Her eyes were full of anger but they didn't intimidate me. As she tried to punch me I dodged and upper cut her in her stomach. She fell on the mat but quickly got back up again. She started to attack me with everything she had, her moves were faster but my dear mother had trained me for moments like this. I waited for an opening and the moment she swung her leg up I grabbed it and pulled her down. She was too tired to get up. "Aishi-san wins." Budo said as raised my hand. Why did he sound so happy? Ren was about to help Rai up when she stopped him and got up on her own.

"Rematch!" Rai said but Budo then looked at the clock.

"Gomenei Rai-chan, it will have to wait another time. Club is done for the day, everyone thank you for your hard work. Please go home safely." The club members sighed, happy that club was over for the day. Rai was the last to leave and she glared at me before she left. But it didn't matter to me, as long as she didn't interfere with my plans to get rid of Osoro she was perfectly safe.

Budo had left to take a shower in the boys locker room, he ask me to wait for him so that he could take me home. I agreed for now, because of him Taro-senpai noticed me. He proved to be useful for now.

I waited outside the boy's bathroom, but I kept my guard up just in case Osoro came out again. She had watched me again from the rooftop. But Osoro was different from my other rivals, instead of trying to win senpai's heart she was trying to keep me away from him. She also had no intentions of confessing to him anytime soon. She might last longer than a week at this pace.

I looked at my phone, Budo was sure taking his sweet ass time. He was the only boy inside so I walked into the boy's bathroom.

"Masuta-senpai?" I saw him sitting on one of the benches in the locker room. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist and he was muffling something to himself I could also hear a pounding sound. "Senpai?" He turned around startled,

"Aishi-san?" he held onto his towel to keep it from falling.

"Hey Budo are you hear?" It was Taro-senpai. He couldn't see me in here, what should I do?

Masuta suddenly grabbed my hand pulled me inside on of the lockers that were in the room. He had also panicked and went inside.

"Masuta senpai what are you doing in here?" I whispered, his body looked like he sweating and I could hear his heart beating fast. What the hell was he doing?

"Gomenei, I panicked too." he whispered back. His body was too close and I could feel his warmth, I moved back as far as the locker would let me, I also sucked in my stomach to give myself some space. Masuta then looked at me and I felt something stiffen between us and graze my leg.

"Budo?" through one of the vents I could see senpai walk in. "I thought he would surely be in here." senpai scratched his perfect hair in confusion. "Guess not."

…

"Senpai..." Ayano could feel her face blush. Budo blushed as well, he had thought that Ayano had felt him stiffen and wanted him. He was about to grab her shoulders when Ayano opened the locker door. "Senpai left already. I'll wait for you outside Masuta-senpai." Ayano left Budo alone hoping to catch a glimpse of Taro-senpai before he left. But he was already gone.

Budo quickly changed as soon as Ayano left, he had hoped that she didn't hear him when he was masturbating to her.

He found Ayano waiting outside, she had just closed her phone when she saw him. She smiled "Ready to go?"

'Aishi-chan.' She had received some interesting news from Info-chan. She now knew why Budo had taken so long in there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - A Pawn and his Queen

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the very late update. Applying for colleges is a time consuming and lengthy process but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.** **｡ﾟ** **+.(** **人** **-ω◕** **ฺ** **)** **ﾟ** **+.** **ﾟ** ***wink *wink.**

 **Also your reviews helps me make this fanfiction a very entertaining one. Please let me know what you think and thank you for following the development of** _ **You made me This Way.**_

" _Budo" Ayano said his name passionately as Budo penetrated her deeply._

" _Ayano." Budo was close to climaxing. His hands were intertwined with hers holding each other tightly._

" _Budooo!"_

" _Ayanooo!" They both yelled each other's name as they climaxed together._

 _He then held Ayano tight and kissed her._

" _Ayano I love you."_

" _Budo I…."_

Budo woke up from the sound of the alarm.

He looked around his room surprised.

"It was all just a dream?" Budo laughed as he put a hand on his head. Realizing more and more how much he loved her.

'Aishi-san… I want her so badly it hurts.'

' _I want to make her mine._ '

Budo got out of bed and began getting ready for the new day.

...

Ayano walked to school normally, just as she had always done ever since the opening ceremony.

Except today she had a smile plastered on her face.

As she walked by some of her fellow classmates, they blushed as they had never seen such a beautiful and delicate smile before.

Even Ms. Kyoshi, the gym teacher who was always watching the students as they walked in, was surprised.

"Ohayou Ms. Kyoshi", Ayano waved at her as she passed her.

"G-Good morning Aishi-san." she was taken aback by her smile.

But what they all didn't know was that it wasn't Ayano Aishi smiling.

It was Yandere-chan, who was very pleased with the information she had recently received.

Last night Info-chan had texted Ayano that she had some information that might interest her.

But she would only tell her if Ayano gave her panty shots.

After Ayano had sent them Info-chan told her that her upperclassman and martial arts club leader Budo Masuta had a crush on her.

At first Ayano didn't know what to say or do. It wasn't how the story goes.

But then it clicked. As her dear sweet mother had taught her she could use someone else's feelings for her to control use them as she see pleased. The emotions of a human's heart were easy to manipulate. Especially if they are directed to you. And Budo was lucky enough to have fallen for her.

It was what Ayano loved just as much as her love for killing people. Manipulating them.

Ayano made her way to the courtyard and saw Budo talking to _her_ Senpai. It was then that Ayano noticed Budo blush as he saw her approaching them.

"Good morning Masuta-senpai."

"Good m-morning Aishi-chan."

Taro-senpai chuckled as he noticed his best friend's reaction.

"Hello Aishi-chan it's nice meeting you again." Taro-senpai said as he smiled warmly at her. It made Ayano's heart melt.

His smile was the only thing that could ever make her happy in this world.

"Nice to meet to meet you too Taro-senpai." Ayano said as she bowed to Taro-senpai. She had learned to stopped stuttering in front of senpai but he still made her heart race wildly.

Taro was taken aback by her politeness, she seemed like a very sweet and pure girl.

"You're such a kind and gentle girl Aishi-chan. Those qualities made you look even cuter." Taro said as he patted Ayano's hair. A tiny blushed was visible on his cheek. Taro was glad that Budo had found a girl that was close to him and very sweet.

Ayano gave a him cute puzzled look as she looked up at him.

'Senpai called me cute! We were definitely made for each other.'

Just with this one touch made her love for him for longer than forever.

Budo noticed her reaction and his face darkened.

"Why was shy blushing for?'

She had never showed Budo a face like that.

"Why Yamada?" Budo's pupils began to shrink as he wondered why he felt such a painful throb in his heart. "She couldn't be… She's not. She was probably started. Yeah that must have been the reason."

Budo looked back at his best friend and saw a small blush appear on his face as well. Taro was also taken aback by her reaction. There was an unsettling feeling building up inside of Budo. He felt sudden urge to _kill_ Taro Yamada. He began twitching and his face began to darken even more.

"Come on Taro let's get to class." Budo said as he started to walk away, he really wanted to get rid of the feeling he had in his chest before he could hurt somebody.

"Classes don't start till another five minutes Budo. And besides I want to talk to Aishi-chan some more." Taro-senpai said as he smiled at Ayano.

Budo looked back and saw Taro holding Ayano's hand gently in his.

It almost looked like he was protecting her delicate hands to Budo.

'Don't touch her!'

Budo touched Taro's shoulder, "Come on Taro...let's go." Budo put a bit more than necessary pressure to his shoulder.

He wanted to stab Taro, his best friend over and over until he stopped breathing.

Taro noticed Budo's look and became worried.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, let's just go." Budo was not looking at Taro anymore, he let go of his shoulder and continued to walk to class ignoring Ayano. His eyes were just looking to what was in front of him. Not wanting to look back any longer. He feared that if he saw Taro touching her one more time he would definitely attack him.

"See you later Aishi-chan." Taro-senpai left with Budo, concerned for his best friend.

Ayano's P.O.V.

"Good bye Senpai." Ayano waved them off as she turned to head to her first class of the day.

"Damn that Masuta!" Senpai was just in my grasp and you had to ruin it.

...But he did seem odd….

For some reason I want to know what's troubling him.

I can't afford him messing up on me.

…

During her P.E. class as Ayano was playing volleyball she overheard two upperclassmen girls talking to one another on the bleachers.

"Did you know that Taro liked girls who are experienced?" The girl with short red curly hair said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. All men liked girls who already know what they are doing. They are able to please them better than virgins." Both girls laughed at that.

"I been thinking of confessing to him, after all I am an experienced woman." the curly haired girl said to her friend.

Ayano was pissed and hit the ball as hard as she could to that upperclassman.

It hit her hard on her face. The girls who were playing with Ayano were surprised that Ayano could even hit it that far.

"Hey watch it!" the girl said as she yelled to Ayano.

"Sorry." Ayano said monotonously to her.

The two girls got up and left, afraid to be hit again.

'You won't have the chance to confess to my senpai.' Ayano said as as pressed her hands hard on the ball.

Ayano went back to playing, she needed to raise her physical level to be dodge any blows from Osoro.

Budo was walking by the courtyard outside when he happened to see Ayano. He blushed as he saw her in her gym uniform. Her shirt could not hide her gym shorts that very much resembled panties.

Budo monotonously stared at her body. Ayano was sweating as she moved her body around. Budo started to pant as he saw a trickle of sweat go down her neck.

From the corner of his eye he saw Osoro looking the same way he was staring. Except her face was bright red as she stared in Ayano's direction. Budo feared that Osoro was planning to hurt her at that very moment. Budo ran and grabbed Osoro by her hand and pulled her into the gym's equipment room that was near the school's field.

Budo pushed Osoro against the wall and trapped her with as he put both arms against it. Osoro was taken aback by this but then stared angrily at Budo.

"What the hell are you doing Masuta?" Osoro closed in at Budo's face. But his glared was unfazed by her menacing look.

"What were you planning to do to Aishi-chan just now?" Budo asked her coldly.

Osoro blushed a bit. She didn't think anyone had saw her staring at Ayano.

"Your little delinquents almost killed her a few days ago. If you try hurting her again I will kill you." Osoro looked into his eyes. He meant it.

Osoro had a feeling that she already knew who killed her delinquent companions. But was pissed those delinquents did hurt her more than what she asked them to do, so they got what they deserve.

"Stay away from her."

"Tell me Budo why are you going this far to protect her?" Does her existence mean anything to you?" Budo stood there quietly, figuring out what Osoro meant by her words.

Osoro was getting impatient and pushed Budo off of her. She needed to know if she had a new rival or an ally that would bring her and Ayano together.

"Why do you care so much? What do you have with Ayano?" Budo then started to realize something…

Osoro couldn't hold it in any longer

"Because I love her!" She touched her chest as she spoke. Budo eyes widen, he never expected the leader of the female delinquents to have feelings for anyone.

"I loved her since we were just kids…

every time when my mother would beat me I'd run to the park. Most of the kids there were afraid of me because my face was always bruised and swollen.

But she approached me and treated my wounds. She never asked about where I got them from and she stood by my side. After that I would defend her whenever other kids would try to pick on her. I'd fight them and scare them off.

But one day my father took me away while my mother slept. I didn't have the chance to tell her how I felt.

And when I found out we went to the same high school I knew that this was my chance to have her."

Budo twitched when she said have her.

"But she didn't remember me, as if I had never existed…" Osoro seemed to trail off a bit.

"But I'll never give up. One day she will look at me and not that _Taro Yamada_."

*glass shatter

"What does Taro have to do with this?" Budo's heart began pumping wildly again.

Osoro smirked and looked at Budo.

"My you're pitiful.

Right now the one who has Aishi's heart isn't you or me. But rather Taro Yamada. The dream boy every girl in this school is after but I won't let him have her."

The school bell rang informing every student that class was over

"You are no threat to me Budo Masuta. Ayano has no interest in a guy like you.

And I won't hold back any longer after I get rid of Taro Yamada I'm going to clean up my act and to confess to Ayano at the graduation ceremony."

Osoro pulled the sliding door opened and left Budo inside the gym's equipment room, alone.

'It can't be. Aishi-chan is in love with Taro?

No way. It isn't true.'

"Aishi-chan."

Budo held his head in frustration. Tears started to form at the corner of his eye. He wanted to kill best friend even more.

'Do it. Do it and Ayano will belong to only you.'

At that moment Ayano opened the sliding doors. She was in charge of putting away the balls that they had just used.

"Aishi!" Budo had never been more happy to see her. She still had her gym uniform and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Masuta-senpai what are you doing here?" she asked monotonously. She did not expect to find Budo in a place like this.

"I-I" He couldn't find an excuse to why he was there.

His eyes were covered by his bangs as he began to speak.

"You know I was just talking to Taro and..."

"Taro-senpai was just in here?" Ayano was confused, if Taro-senpai had gone in here she would have definitely noticed.

Budo started at her and saw a blush appear on Ayano's face. She was thinking about him. She was thinking of someone other than him.

Budo grabbed Ayano and pulled her to the empty table that was in there with them.

"Budo what are you do-" Ayano was cut off by Budo's kiss. He thrusted his tongue in her as he held both of her arms.

It took a while for Ayano to process this. She was just at the door a moment ago and now she was on the table and Budo was… was kissing her!

Ayano's mind went blank. Her first kiss was taken away from someone other than senpai. She could feel his tongue wrapping around hers.

His kiss felt desperate.

'Get off of me.' Ayano wanted to voice these words but she was unable to as Budo didn't allow her to speak, he also had a tight grip on her hands. Her face darkened as Budo continued to kiss her.

She had made the mistake of leaving her knife in her skirt.

Finally Budo let go of Ayano's lips. A string of saliva was connecting them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ayano screamed but Budo wasn't listening. He was panting hard as he was fighting the urge to take her right then and there.

'what are you waiting for? Take her before Taro does!'

Budo tried calming himself down. But Ayano's frightened face aroused him even more. He had just kissed Aishi. He felt so happy that he could die.

He then let go of Ayano and hugged her tight as she sat on the table. His cheek rested against her bosom.

'so soft.' Budo nuzzled his cheek on her.

"Masuta?!" Ayano looked at him, she was still trying to process what he had just done to her. But his long eyelashes covered his eyes.

He then looked up at her.

"Aishi-chan..." Budo looked at her with yearning eyes. As if the happy and positive Budo Masuta had never existed.

Ayano had never seen someone with such hungry eyes before.

Her heart thumped.

Budo had become a wild animal and bit Ayano left breast, sucking on it with her shirt still on.

"Ahhh" Ayano let out an unpleasant sound.

"Enough Masuta. Stop it!"

Ayano tried pushing Budo's head away but he wouldn't budge. His eyes were closed as he kept on sucking.

'No. He's taking away my first everything. Taro-senpai...'

' _I heard that Taro likes girls who are already experienced.'_

Ayano's face darkened a bit, Senpai didn't like virgins. He would just think of her as a child. She looked down at Budo who hugging her tight and sucking on her.

Her frown turned into a well pleased grin.

Yan-chan didn't care, as long as it was all for senpai. She could use this opportunity to be more of a woman for Taro-senpai...

"Budo-kun…" Ayano knew how to play her cards well. Ayano caressed Budo's soft spiky hair as Budo stopped sucking on her shirt and looked up at Ayano. She had said his first name with her sweet voice.

"Please be gentle with me. After all I'm still a…" a fake tear formed on the corner of her eye.

Budo blushed as his heart thumped.

Ayano was allowing him to touch her. This must have been another dream.

But it felt so real.

"O-okay." he was too afraid to admit that this was his first time as well.

Budo leaned in and kiss Ayano thrusting his tongue in again. Ayano was prepared this time and she fought Budo's tongue for dominance but he was still much stronger.

It excited him more and his budge kept touching Ayano. Since she only had the very thin shorts on, she could feel how hard it was.

Ayano wrapped her arms around Budo's neck as his hands slithered up her white shirt. His big cold hands made Ayano jump but that didn't stop him. With both of his index fingers he rubbed both of her nipples, not wanting to abandon the other one.

Although Ayano stayed calm her body was responding to Budo's touch. Her nipples became hard under Budo's fingers. Budo also felt them harden and smirked. He had turned her on.

Their mouths released one another as they both gasped for air.

"Aishi-chan" He couldn't believe it. He was making out and touching the girl he longed for.

Osoro was wrong about him. He was a threat that was not meant to be underestimated.

Budo took off his school shirt showing his bare chest. His muscles, his pecs, his toned arms were all exposed to this one girl who managed to steal his heart.

Ayano was still scared as she took in his body, she was still a virgin after all.

"This is all for Taro-senpai." Ayano reminded herself.

"Aishi-chan are you afraid?"

"No, since it's you." Budo looked like a happy puppy ready to pounce for a treat. But he composed himself and lifted Ayano's shirt up.

Budo stood back a bit as he stared at the goddess before him.

Ayano began to feel self conscious as Budo kept staring. Some of her previous scares were faintly showing.

'What if he's backing out?!'

"what is it?" Ayano asked nervously.

"I'm just trying to take it in. Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Budo caressed Ayano's face. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. His words seemed to hit her somehow.

"Budo-kun I'm real." she smiled at him.

Budo hugged her tight. She was real. This goddess was right here in front of him. He could feel her heartbeat pounding from her body. He wrapped Ayano's legs him as he lifted her bra. Her harden nipples were desiring him.

As he put a hand behind her back Budo licked Ayano's left breast. Ayano let out another lustful sound.

'Stop enjoying it. He's not your senpai.'

Budo loved the sounds Ayano made and wanted to hear more of them.

"Don't stop. Your voice is so cute."

"Shuddup." She was getting embarrassed.

Budo was having fun and began twirling his tongue on her nipple. Poking it and watch it bounce back to his lips. He let his saliva dripped on her and kept sucking. Ayano couldn't keep her noises in for much longer if he continued like this. Budo switched nipple and gently bit her right nipple. "Ahhh!" his sudden movement sent a shiver up Ayano's spine. She soon felt herself become wet.

Budo could no longer hold it in and took out his dick. He was embarrassed at first. He was scared of what Ayano might think of his size.

Ayano stared at the large penis before her. She didn't think it was humanly possibly for a man to have one that big. She suddenly had second thoughts about losing her virginity to him. Having heard conversations about how painful first times are she began feeling nervous. 'Would it even fit?'

"Aishi-chan if your afraid we could stop." Although he was too much aroused to turn back. But for her he would wait for as long she needed to.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked. She did not want to have anyone else's baby except for senpai's.

"N-no. I'm sorry." Budo felt a bit disappointed. Ayano noticed it too.

"A-as long as you don't cum inside of me it should be fine." Ayano said as she looked away.

Budo became happy once more.

"Hai!"

'Why am I happy that he's happy?" Ayano said as she sighed to herself.

Ayano looked down as Budo pulled down her shorts along with her panties showing him her womanhood. But Budo didn't stick it in as she planned. He lowered himself and licked her clint.

Ayano arched her back. She didn't expect him to do that.

"Uhhhhh"

 _Just for today these noises should be okay. Right?_

Budo thrusted his tongue in pushing in further. He looked up at Ayano to see her staring back at him.

To him she was so innocent he felt bad that he was taking away her virginity. But he was glad that it was him that was taking her. If it had been someone else he would have killed the person.

Ayano looked down at Budo, his cold stare peered back at her. His face had become more manly and made her blush.

His penis was throbbing, Budo had been holding it in preparing her but he wanted her so badly.

"Aishi I'm going to…"

Ayano nodded. She had to be a woman quickly for her Senpai.

Budo entered her a bit, slowly moving in and out. When he had reached her hymen Budo shoved right through and penetrated in and out quickly to numb her pain.

Ayano grabbed Budo's back and dug her nails deep into his skin. Budo flinched in pain. She couldn't scream, the pain she felt inside was unbearable. Budo was shoving all of him inside of her.

"Aishi?

Daijōbu?!" Budo began to worry, if he had hurt her he would never forgive himself.

Ayano nodded, not looking back at Budo.

She had to be. For Senpai.

Budo stop penetrating in deeper and pulled Ayano's face close to his.

"It's going to be alright. Bite my back if you can't hold in your pain."

Ayano nodded. For a moment Ayano felt that she could believe in Budo's words.

She knew that if she wanted to be with senpai this is what she had to do.

'Gomen.' Budo said to himself as he pushed through Ayano's broken hymen even further. Ayano wanted to die at that moment, the pain was much more different to what she had endured. She let out a small scream as she bit into Budo's shoulder. Budo flinched in pain but it was nothing to what Ayano felt.

Budo began thrusting harder feeling more aroused by Ayano's bite.

Ayano looked at where she had bit Budo and saw his blood leak out from her bite.

"Aishi do you feel better?" Budo was still concerned for Ayano.

'Of course not you just broke my hymen!'

"Yes.." she smiled weakly at him. Budo gave her a sad smile and continued.

"Aishi-chan." His thrust became faster, shaking the table along with him.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Aishi" Budo grabbed Ayano's ass and pushed her towards him. The girl of his dreams was now his. Ayano laid on the table as Budo pounded her in and out.

"Aishi say my name." Budo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he pounded himself into Ayano.

"Masuta-kun" Budo leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was short and passionate.

"My first name baka."

She had forgotten that she already said his first name before.

"Budo-kun." Budo thrusted in harder. His whole body sweating from the force he was using.

"Again."

"Budo-kun."

"Again!"

"Budo-senpai!"

"Aishi-chan…" Budo grabbed her breast and fondled them. Sometimes pulling at her nipples.

Ayano felt her insides melt. All of these new emotions she was feeling was making her crazy.

Budo leaned in bite her neck, leaving his love marks.

He was about to come.

Budo thrusted himself faster and pulled out slower until Ayano could no longer hold it in anymore.

Budo-senpai!" Ayano screamed as she cummed.

Budo quickly came out of her just in time for him to cum all over her face.

Ayano laid exhausted on the table, a smile plastered on her face. Budo panted for breath as he sat next to her.

"So this is what cum is huh? It's so warm." Ayano played with it with her fingers before putting some in her mouth. Budo blushed as bold actions.

'It's so sweet and salty.' I bet Taro-senpai's taste twice as better.

Budo looked at Ayano as she was enjoying herself. After this he knew what he had to do. He would make sure she was safe and forever happy. He also wanted to have more days like this as well. And eventually have a family with her.

*Ding dung-ding dong. The last bell of the day.

They had spend a whole class period together.

Ayano quickly sat up and composed herself. She was glad there wasn't a mirror in there, she must have looked like a complete mess. Ayano quickly put her gym uniform back and and redid her ponytail.

Budo did the same as he put his shirt back on and fixed his headband.

"Masuta-senpai you'll promise to protect me now won't you?" Ayano acted like sweet innocent girl Budo thought she was.

Ayano brought her face close to Budo's until she was just inches away from his. Now that he took her innocence he swore to do anything and everything to protect her from any harm.

It was the _least_ of what he was capable to do.

"I will. I will do anything in order to make you happy Aishi. Anything…" Budo lifted Ayano's chin and kissed her passionately. He couldn't hear how hallucinated he sounded. Ayano didn't kiss him back. She was overjoyed that her pawn would do anything to protect his queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello again. This chapter gets very explicit ｡ﾟ+.(人-ω◕ฺ)ﾟ+.ﾟ *wink *wink. You have been warned.

That afternoon as students headed home Ayano stalked that upperclassman who talked about senpai liking experienced women. She had overheard her saying that was planning to confess to senpai today. Ayano was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to take down her rival. Right now Arisa-senpai (made up name) was in her classroom waiting for Taro-senpai.

'Fuck. I can't kill her now what if Taro-senpai comes in. He'll see who I really am.'

Ayano bit her nail as she tried to think of a way to get rid of her. Just then Ayano heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

'Oh n...Senpai's coming! What should I do?'

Ayano ran to the top of the stairs to stop the person from coming any further.

Familiar charcoal eyes looked up at her in surprise. Startled from the sudden ambush. When she realized who it was Ayano sighed in relief.

"Budo-senpai!"

Budo could still think of Ayano's cute face when she climaxed.

"A-Aishi-san? What are you doing?" Budo asked kindly trying to hide the fact that he was happy to see her.

Ayano 's heart rate slowed down, she was glad it wasn't Taro-senpai. But just the person she needed.

"Budo-senpai!" Ayano ran down and hugged him.

"A-Aishi-san?!" His heart started beating wildly in his chest as Ayano held him tight.

"She's horrible!" Ayano looked up at Budo with tears in her eyes. Something triggered in Budo's body. Someone had made his precious Ayano cry. After he had vowed to always have her happy.

"Who made you cry Ayano?! What did they do to you?"

"Arisa-senpai, she's been bullying me for the past couple of days and now she threatened to kill me."

Ayano wiped her fake tears away looking at Budo's reaction.

"People like her don't deserve to exist."

Ayano carefully studied Budo's face, would he go as far to commit murder for her?

"You're right Budo-senpai. They don't deserve to exist"

Ayano rested her head against Budo's chest, she could hear his heartbeat increase.

"Which is why I want you to kill her. Make her suffer the way she made me suffer."

Budp looked down at Ayano, he was waiting for her to say it was a joke. That she only needed for him to protect her if Arisa tried to harm her.

"Please Budo...for me?"

Budo stared at Ayano in awe.

'Commit murder?' Budo gulped and looked nervously at Ayano. No he would do anything for her. But killing never once crossed his mind.

"If I kill her will that make you happy?"

Ayano smiled and leaned in to kiss Budo.

Budo was overwhelmed with her kiss and began to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

'Ayano'. He furrowed his eyebrows together.

When Ayano broke off from the kiss Budo's tongue was still out and he began panting hard.

"Ayano…"

"It will Budo-senpai. So please eliminate her from this world. There's no one here… you can do it right now.

Ayano used both of her hands to caress Budo's face. The light in Budo's bright charcoal eyes faded as he nuzzled his cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Ok…wait for me at the gate, I'll finish her quickly." Budo was not satisfied with just a kiss.

Ayano smiled, it didn't matter how many times they did it. There was never any feelings behind it. It was all for Taro-senpai.

"Ok, remember don't leave any evidence behind."

Ayano ran down the stairs but stopped on the second floor. Like hell she was going to without making sure Budo had done his job. All the while Ayano kept an eye out for Senpai.

Budo's P.O.V.

Arisa was in our homeroom. She looked like she was waiting for someone. Well that was a shame, she wouldn't be able to meet anyone anymore.

"Budo-kun what are you still doing in the school?" She blushed as she saw the handsome martial arts club leader. If Taro-senpai rejects her she would go after him next.

"I was actually looking for you, can you please come with me?" Arisa blushed.

"I'm actually waiting for Taro-kun…

"But Taro already left. He said he had somewhere he needed to be."

Arisa pretended to look disappointed.

I already knew what she was playing at but I am not her rebound.

"Please follow me to the garden. I want to tell you something."

"Alright."

…

Ayano saw Budo and Arisa walk out. They seemed to be heading outside. Taro-senpai did not appear to be coming.

'Of course he wouldn't come. He only loves me.'

Ayano followed them to the garden. The full moon shined brightly on the two senpais.

"What did you want to tell me." Arisa said as she held onto Budo's chest. But he shrugged her off and grabbed the shovel that leaning on the shed.

"Budo?" She asked nervously.

Budo raised the shove and smiled as he looked at her scared face.

"This is for hurting my sweet Ayano."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

*Thud

Arisa's body hit the ground. A pool of blood began forming around her head. But she was still alive.

Budo kept hitting and the unconscious Arisa.

His uniform as well as the shovel had become stained with her blood.

'This is what you get for hurting her.'

'You don't deserve to breathe the same air she does.'

'My precious Ayano'

Ayano was taken aback by Budo's actions but he had actually done it. He had killed someone just for her.

"hehehe. Budo could actually be of greater use for me after all."

Ayano saw Budo burry the very dead body deep below the flow beds.

He dumped the shovel in the incinerator and turn his school jacket inside out to hide the blood that was all over his uniform.

Ayano ran to the school gate and pretended to have waited for Budo. When he saw her waiting Budo ran towards her, the light was back in his eyes again.

"Well Budo how did it g…?

Before she had finished her sentence Budo had picked her up and carried her bridal style and began to run.

Ayano had become flustered at the unexpected gesture.

But she'll allow it this one time.

"Budo why are you running?"

Budo looked at Ayano for a second then looked ahead to see how far away they were from Ayano's house. Killing someone had actually turned him. He wanted to make love to Ayano right now if he could but he didn't want no one else seeing her beautiful body and hearing her sweet voice.

It then clicked to Ayano why he was such in a rush. Yan-chan could not believed how much the strong and intelligent martial arts leader had fallen for her. She could manipulate him however she pleased.

'It's pathetic really. I can't wait to see your disappointed face when you realize who you are really sleeping with.'

Ayano thought as she saw her house come into view. Budo began to slow down. He had ran for five blocks straight.

….

Back at the school, where Arisa was buried stood a person who had seen the whole thing. This person had followed Budo the moment he walked out of the school with his now dead classmate.

And from one of the school windows peered a girl with hed hair who had seen the whole thing play right out in front of her.

"Interesting…"

…

"Budo wait your uniform is dirty. Please take a shower first."

Budo held Ayano tight as they walked in her her quiet and lonely home.

Budo looked like a disappointed pup as he unwillingly took off his blood stained uniform. Ayano took it from his to put it in the washer.

"Thank you, it seems that every time I come into your house there's always blood on our clothes."

"It's alright. Your uniform was covered in blood for my sake." Ayano said unintentionally letting out how she really felt.

Budo realized this as well and looked at Ayano gently. She was opening herself up to him.

"Ok I'll be out soon." Budo said as he went into the bathroom. He pictured himself doing Ayano in the bathtub but that fantasy would have to wait awhile.

Ayano took off her uniform and hung it next to her senpai's shrine. She covered her shrine with a blanket for now as she did not want Budo to find out about her undying love for Taro-senpai just yet.

"What's the point of putting on my pajamas if he's only going to take them off again?" Ayano said as she changed only into her midnight black bra and lace panties.

Ayano looked up to her ceiling. Not too long ago she was a virgin and she gave it to someone other than Senpai.

'I had to senpai doesn't like inexperience girls. But it will be worth it. Soon senpai will only have eyes for me and we'll forever be a lovey-dovey couple.'

Ayano heard her door open and saw Budo walk in. He only had a towel covering his waist, his spiky hair still had droplets of water on them. And his tone chest yearning for Ayano to embrace him.

Budo eyes widen as he saw Ayano. Her hair was out and shined the moonlight as the moon tried to peek through her window. Her black panties were begging to be ripped off.

"Ayano is it ok if we try it on your bed?"

"It's alright." Budo hovered over next to Ayano's bed not knowing who was going to begin first.

Ayano looked at the towel that covered Budo's lower half. His member was already harden.

Ayano took off his towel making Budo feel a bit embarrassed. Even though Ayano had already seen it he still wasn't comfortable with the size of his member. Ayano grabbed his member and started thrusting it with her hand. Receiving a pleasure moan from Budo. His long member had become even longer in Ayano's hand. The only girl who had made him feel this good was her. He looked down to see her face when she suddenly started slurping on his member.

"Ahh…" Budo's legs became shaky, he did not expect Ayano to suddenly suck on him. He saw Ayano half way put him inside of her. Budo held the back of her head and pushed her gently into him more.

"mhmm" Budo could her her muffled voice.

"Ayano stop… if you continue i'm gonna cum…"

Ayano let go of his member at looked up to him.

"Not yet Budo… the fun hasn't even started."

Ayano then glided her tongue from the base to his tip and little made circles on it.

"Ahh" His member throbbed, he wanted to last long. He didn't want Ayano t think he was some immature senpai.

Ayano began to suck on him again she didn't think she was able to fit all of him inside but Budo pushed all of him in and started thrusting in and out. "Ayano I'm cumming!..."

Budo's member cummed inside Ayano's mouth. It was overflowing as some dripped to her thighs.

'Don't tell me she's going to..'

Ayano swallowed all of it and looked at Budo wanting more.

"Ayano!" Budo pushed Ayano onto her bed and kissed her. His tongue consumed the inside of her mouth as his hand trailed up her bra. Budo lifted her bra up and started licking her breast. His saliva left a trail every time he let go. Budo tugged at her nipples wanting to hear Ayano's beautiful voice.

"Budo-senpai!"

Budo had a thirst that ran through his entire body that only Ayano could quench but even so it was never enough.

Budo bit Ayano's neck leaving his love marks on her. He wanted the whole world to know that she belonged to him only.

"Ayano.. I'm at my limit…

Budo began breathing heavily he had been holding back and was now ready to be inside of her again.

I'm going to put it in."

"Alright." Ayano was still afraid but her expressionless face contradicted how she felt.

Budo slide her black panties off and lifted Ayano to his lap.

Budo slide his member into Ayano once he was all the way in he started pounding into Ayano forcefully.

"Ahhh" again Ayano felt an undesirable please come from her mouth. As if that tiny voice wanted to be free.

"Budo…"

Budo saw Ayano cover her beautiful face with her hands.

He wanted to see what kind of face she was making.

Budo pulled Ayano's hands away from her face,

"No I don't want you to see…"

Budo's eyes turned a dull gray color.

He wanted to see a new side of her.

He wanted to a face that only he knows about.

He wanted to see a face that Taro had never seen.

Budo pulled Ayano's arms away from her face and revealed a girl with a cute flustered face. The moonlight twinkled in Ayano's eyes. Her long eyelashes gentle covered them so that only he could see them.

Ayano noticed that Budo had stopped thrusting.

"Budo?" Her eyes widen as she saw the martial arts leader. There was a liquid falling from his eyes.

He was crying.

'What the hell happened?' A moment ago Budo was enjoying himself.

"Budo what's wrong?"

"I'm still not sure if I'm still dreaming… I fear that one day I'll just wake up and realise that it was all just a dream.

Ayano I love you so much."

Ayano felt a painful throb in her chest. It was something that she hoped would not feel again anytime soon. She couldn't stand to see him cry. Even if he was just a pawn.

Ayano sighed as she found this troublesome but if it would ease his pain...even just a little…

"Budo."

Ayano lifted his hand and placed it on her chest.

Budo looked confused at first but she gave him a reassuring smile.

"As long as you feel this heart beating inside of me Budo Masuta you'll know that I'm alive and in the morning I will be right by your side."

Ayano moved the bangs that were covering Budo's eyes and licked away his tears.

Budo's heart began hammering in his chest again Ayano had somehow eased his pain.

As long as she was by his side he knew she would fill the emptiness he had in his heart.

Budo wrapped his hand with Ayano's and leaned down on her bed. Ayano was surprised as his face seemed so serious and mature. She noticed his hair was long as it draped over his neck.

"Ayano…"

Budo pinned Ayano on her bed, his whole body had encaged her with his own. He leaned down and kissed Ayano.

'Ayano is mine. She only belongs to me.'

His tongue danced with Ayano's as he thrusted in her again. As they kissed Budo thrusted hard. Just kissing her gave him an erection. Ayano felt his sack hitting her everytime he pounded into her. Slowly she felt her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Budo!"

"Mhmm...Ayano"

"harder Budo. Fuck me harder!"

For now it was okay to feel this way. It was fine to be a bit more greedy after all there is no harm in wanting more of this pleasure.

Budo took Ayano off the bed and turned her away from him. Her back was to him now as they stood.

"Budo?" Ayano wanted to know why they stopped. Budo didn't say anything when he pulled her arms back and began thrusting himself once again from behind.

"Ack.." It felt so weird and yet so…

Budo wanted Ayano to feel good so he stood up and held her hands back as he started thrusting her shoving all of him inside with every thrust. He began panting hard again. She was tight and it made him feel good

"Ah...Ayano I'm going to…"

"Budo... you're hitting me too hard." But she wasn't complaining.

"Say my name Ayano"

"Budo…"

"Budo...ahhh...mhmmm"

"Ayano I can't stop myself. I might cum inside you."

"Wait Budo!"

"Mhmm...Ahhhh" They climaxed together. Budo felt his semen empty out into Ayano, filling her up completely.

"Budo you idiot." Ayano said as fainted from the exhaustion. Budo felt tired as well. But he covered his sleeping princess first before laying next to her.

Budo then held Ayano in his arms as he nuzzled his cheek onto her soft silky hair. He looked down at Ayano's sleeping face and whispered...

"Goodnight my princess."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Budo woke up to a beautiful Friday morning. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight he remembered the wondrous time he had last night. Budo quickly hid his face in his pillow as he recalled Ayano's cute face and hearing her adorable voice calling his name.

" _Budo… Budo!..."_

Eventually, Budo looked up from his pillow and turned to face where Ayano had slept, expecting her to still be sleeping but she wasn't there. Panicking, Budo shot up from the bed scanned around the room. "Ayano?"

Ayano had just walked out of her bathroom in her uniform and her shirt unbuttoned. She had just finished taking a shower and did not realized that Budo had called out to her. Ayano sat in the corner of her bed and began to button up her shirt. However, Ayano noticed that her shirt seemed a bit tight around her chest.

' _Did they get bigger?'_

' _Nah I seriously doubt that, mother said she was already a D cup when she was my age._

 _...'_

"Ayano!" Budo sighed in relief. He pounced on her and hugged her tight as he laid on her bed.

" _Ayano…"_ Budo breathed in Ayano's scent and smiled.

"Eh! Budo what are you doing?" Ayano was startled by Budo's sudden embrace.

Budo paid no attention to her, instead he looked at Ayano's scarred back on her perfectly formed body. Sending pleasurable shivers down his own spine. In his eyes those scars made her even more beautiful. Ayano was more than just an ordinary girl, she was a survivor and Bundo wanted to know more about Ayano to love every single aspect of her. Normal people would feel disgusted if they ever saw her scars but Budo took it as a privilege to see such beauty. It could only mean that they were meant to be.

As Ayano was finishing putting her other stocking on she felt a pair of warm lips on her back.

The sudden gesture made her heart skipped a beat again but she looked back at Budo unfazed. He was kissing every scar on her back. His breath leaving a warm sensation wherever he touched. Budo then looked up at Ayano,the passion in his eyes was undeniable and Ayano slowly felt herself inching closer to his lips. Ayano felt a warm sensation in her heart, something that she never felt in the presence of her mother.

"Ayano…" Budo started but Ayano snapped out of her trance and got up.

"Come on Budo we're going to be late for school." Ayano said as she tossed Budo his now clean clothes and quickly did her hair. Budo had never been late to school. His position as club leader never allowed it.

"Crap!" Budo said as he quickly put on his uniform, Ayano peeped at Budo as he pulled up his pants. She wanted to touch his toned bare skin… Ayano's vision started to become hazy until she remembered the reason why she was sleeping with the martial arts club leader for. ... _Taro-senpai..._

Ayano gasped at the thought. She had _almost_ forgotten. To distract herself, Ayano ran downstairs and quickly took out a bento she had already prepared in the fridge.

Ayano couldn't figure out why she had thought of someone else other than her senpai... It almost seemed like she started to love Taro-Senpai less…

"Impossible" Ayano said as she put on her shoes and began to walk out the door.

"Ayano! Wait !"

Budo jumped down the stairs and chased after her.

After locking her door Ayano and Budo ran with all their might. After all they both had a reputation to uphold.

Ayano the mysterious innocent beauty and Budo the honorable and kind-hearted club leader.

As they were running Ayano would surpass Budo by a couple of feet, Budo noticed that Ayano was also incredibly fast. He stared in awe as her hair flowed freely in the wind. Her feet seemed to barely touch the ground.

Ayano's P.O.V.

The school was just in my sight, some students were still walking in and there were still two minutes left before they closed the gates. I slowed down my pace to catch my breath and not appear as a giant mess as I walked into the school. Budo was already walking by the time I looked back at him. As we walked inside the school gates I noticed Taro-Senpai leaning against the tree. He appeared to be waiting for someone. My heart began thumping wildly, I usually never get to see him until lunch time.

"Hey you guys!" Senpai smiled as he walked over to us.

'Oh..my..gosh… he's walking towards us! What do I say?"

I looked over at Budo and he looked surprised to see Senpai there.

"Hi Taro, what's up?" Budo smiled at his best friend.

"Nothing much. I'm just glad it's Friday." Taro said as a gentle wind ruffled his hair.

He then looked at me, I could feel my face warm up. "G-good morning Taro-senpai!"

I bowed politely as I spoke. When I looked up at Senpai I saw the smallest blush creep onto his perfectly handsome face.

"G-good morning Aishi-chan."

Budo's P.O.V.

I felt a sickening feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. I hated the vibes that Ayano and Taro were radiating whenever they were was seeing an adorable side of Ayano that she never showed me at school at all. She always acted calm and collect when she's with me. Except when they were alone together, during those times Ayano was the most cutest girl he had ever seen. But he wanted to show the world that they were a very in love couple.

" _It feels sickening doesn't it? It would be so much easier if that son of a bitch wasn't around. You could kill him just like you killed Arisa. It was so easy."_

I shook his head in disbelief. 'Where did these thoughts come from? They felt so sinister, as if it were another person inside my head.'

"So how come you guys came in together? Did you guys meet on the way here?" Taro asked, bringing me back to reality.

I stared at him for a bit. It was rare for Taro to ask so many _personal_ questions. He usually kept to himself for the most part.

"Actually.." I began to say, I wanted to tell him so bad that I stayed at Ayano's house and let his imagination figure out the rest.

"Yes we did. We were both in a hurry and we met up along the way." I stared at Ayano in disbelief. She just stared at Taro with an innocent smile.

' _Why did you lie?' It's ok to say we spend the night at your house. Since we are a coup… wait we aren't officially going out…'_

There was a sharp pain stabbing me in the chest, I gave Ayano a painful look but she just continued to smile cheerfully at Taro.

My eyesight started to become hazy as I felt a sudden rage built up inside me. I'm sorry Ayano but I can't stand to see you make that face at him...I have to kill…

"Budo-SENPAI!" The sudden yell brought me back from my thoughts. I almost jumped as I recognized the voice. It was Mina, I could see her figure heading towards us and she did not looked pleased.

"I...I'll see you later Budo… Bye." Taro quickly walked ahead, he was not good with confrontations. But before he left he whispered something in Ayano's ear. She quickly nodded her head which made Taro grin,, "Alright Aya-chan, I'll see you later _."_ I looked at him with hatred. What the fuck did he just call Ayano? ' _Aya-chan?'_ What the hell has gotten into him?

And what does he say to Ayano?

I looked back to Ayano and she looked back at me. "I'll see you later at practice Budo-kun" She gave me a mischievous wink before walking away.

 _..._

"Senpai could you please explain to me where you've been all week? You've have been skipping club activities for a couple of days and now no ones putting in much effort in their training. What have you been doing?" Mina was frustrated that her perfect Senpai was not around often as he used to be. Ever since that Ayano Aishi showed up, Budo hasn't been paying attention to his duties...or her.

Budo turned his blushing face away from her, he could not give her an honest answer as it would be very inappropriate of the club leader to skip practice to have sex. Budo composed himself before looking back at Min with stern eyes. Those same eyes that made her heart skip a beat. The fierce look in his eyes was the same as when he was practicing.

"Something important came up so I wasn't able to show up for club activities... I'll be there today so you can tell the others that they better give it their all."

 _Budo didn't realize that he had skipped so much practice till now, however skipping a few days wasn't so bad because he had spent them with Ayano._

"If that's all then I'm going. I don't want to be late for class." Budo's voice was cold and sent shivers up Mina's spine.

"You changed Senpai." Budo stopped walking and looked back at Mina, unfazed by her words.

"What?" Budo asked, there was a certain attitude to his voice.

"Ever since that Ayano Aishi showed up you no longer behave like the honorable Martial Arts leader of Academi High. Every student respected you because you were honest and kind and know it just seems that you just live for _her_ " Mina tried her best from choking on her words. But the pain was too unbearable.

"Don't talk like you know her. You don't know anything about her, Ayano needs me and I want to be by her side. And if my time with her interferes with my club activities I'll try to make it up with extra lessons. And if I were you, I would refrain from speaking ill of others Mina" Budo turned his back to her and continued walking to class, while Mina stood petrified. Budo would have never spoken to her that way. Ever since Mina joined his club all Budo ever did was praise her for her efforts, even of she wasn't the best in the club when she had first joined. This lead her to train everyday, so that one day she would be his equal. And then a thought came into her mind.

'Was it Ayano that needed him or was it that Budo needed Ayano?'

 _As Budo became only a small figure in the distance only one thought came to Mina,'That Ayano Aishi is going to pay.'_

….

Ayano cheerfully walked into class as nothing could ruin her day now. Before going up Senpai asked her to eat lunch on the roof with him. Her heart beated quickly at the thought of feeding Senpai her bento. She always made extra food hoping that one day she had the privilege of feeding Taro-senpai.

Ayano stared out the window patiently waiting for lunch to come.

…

Budo tapped his foot impatiently, he didn't have second period with Taro and he wanted to ask him what he told Ayano. "Why were they so secretive? It's not like they have talked before so why now?" Budo hadn't noticed that he was biting his thumb really hard that it started to bleed. When Budo did notice he didn't seem bothered by it all all. He looked at the blood and pictured holding Taro's lifeless body.

Once again Budo snapped out of it, he couldn't figure out why he wanted to harm his best friend. Taro had always been there when he needed him the most. But the bleeding would not stop.

"Sensei, may I please go to the nurse?"

Budo asked showing her his bloodied thumb. She quickly excused him and told him not to come back until the bleeding had stopped. As he walked by his peers Budo heard a group of girls talking amongst themselves,

"Have you seen Arina-chan?"

"No, she's usually never late."

"I wonder if something happened to her, she told me she was going to confess to Taro-kun yesterday." Budo smirked as he walked past them.

In the infirmary as Budo cleaned and bandaged his wound, he could see the track field outside and saw some 2nd years in the middle of P.E. one of them happened to be Ayano. Budo stared at her intently, tracing her form with his finger on the glass.

His heart was only clouded with the thought of Ayano. At first he only thought of her as just a reserved, quiet girl that seemed to be pretty good at martial arts. But he later found himself seeing her as his other half.

Budo cherished the memories of their first time together. His fingers touching every part of her body. His hand running through Ayano's hair. She smelled like lavender. A scent he could never get enough of. He never felt this way about anyone in his life. Plenty of girls confessed to him in the past but he had always turned them down. None of the girls ever made his heart beat the way Ayano did.

Not even Taro's old girlfriend, Sakura. She was the most beautiful girl from their middle school and her body was much mature than the rest of the girls. When she confessed to him, she told him that she never liked Taro but him instead. He despised her for doing that to his best friend and told her he never wanted to see her again. Soon after he rejected her, she cheated on Taro with another guy.

Budo stored that memory behind him and stared at the girl in front of him. He couldn't really understand it but he knew that they were meant for each other. Budo pictured himself having a beautiful life with her after high school. Marrying her, having wonderful children and teaching them his martial art skills. He also wanted to open a dojo of his own. He didn't know what Ayano wanted to be after high school but he would let her be whatever she wanted as long as she would return to him every night. There was nothing wrong with this future, he didn't ask for too much so everything should work out in the end. He wouldn't have it any other way.

…

The lunch bell rang and Ayano quietly but hurriedly walked to the rooftop.

'Senpai said to meet him near the bench where he _used_ to sit with Osana. This time no one will get between me and my Senpai, not even Budo.

Ayano thought as she hurried up the stairs to the school's rooftop. When she got there Senpai was already waiting there with a smile on his face.

"Senpai…" He waited for me. Ayano could hear her heartbeat hammering in her chest, she was sure Senpai could hear it as well.

"Aishi-chan, I saved a seat for you." Taro said as he patted the seat next to him.

Ayano quickly sat down holding her bento in her lap. She made a lot of octopus hotdogs in the school's cooking club hoping to have enough to share with Senpai.

Taro-Senpai took out a black bento box and opened it. It looked very plain, half of the box was rice and the other half was vegetables and a roll of egg omelet. Ayano looked happy as she opened hers and offered some of her octo-hotdogs to Taro on a toothpick. With a blushing smile Taro ate it off the toothpick.

"Wow, you're a really good cook Ayano! How did you learn how to make such delicious foods?

"Oh! I'm self taught." Ayano giggled. She was happy that she could have a normal conversation with her Senpai. However, because she could only think of her senpai she was unaware of a certain blonde girl staring at her with a sour face.


End file.
